


Kissing In The Rain [Liam Payne one shot]

by itsniallertime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy Liam, One Shot, Sweet Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsniallertime/pseuds/itsniallertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you're bored and don't know what to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In The Rain [Liam Payne one shot]

"I'm bored," I whine to my boyfriend, fiddling with his long, slender fingers. The low murmur of the TV isn't keeping my attention; sports shows were never my favorite thing to watch. 

"Well, what would you like to do?" Liam asks, pulling his hand out of my grasp and slowly circling them up and down my arm, over my shoulder, onto my stomach, in an inconsistent pattern. 

"Mmm . . . I don't know." I snatch his fingers back into my hands, bringing them to my lips and lightly kissing the tips. 

"We could . . . Go to the cinema?"

I shake my head. 

"How about roller skating?"

"Nope."

"What do you suggest then?"

"Um, we could . . ." I trail off, not sure what I really want to do. All I know is that I don't want to sit here and do nothing. 

"Wait a minute, I know just the thing!" Liam interrupts my hard thinking, lifting me off of him and placing me gently on the floor. "Let's go get dressed. Wear something comfortable."

Once we get changed, me in a pair of shorts and tank top and Liam in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, we jump into his car and begin driving. 

"Where are we going?"

"To a place that I always went to when I was a kid. You'll love it, trust me." 

Liam and I have been staying in Wolverhampton for the past month or two, and he's taken me to almost every spot that he enjoyed before he became an international pop star. 

"Okay, I trust your judgement," I tease. 

After nearly ten minutes of driving, Liam pulls up to a gravel parking lot in the middle of nowhere. 

"Are we in the right place, or did we just get lost?" I question. 

"This is the right place." He jumps out of the driver's seat, running around to my side of the car and opening the door for me. 

"Wow, what a gentleman!" I joke. 

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't open doors for you?" he asks, crinkling his nose in seriousness. 

"You wouldn't be my boyfriend," I laugh, poking his adorable nose with my finger. 

"Exactly. Now, come on." He takes my hand in his and drags me along behind him. If he didn't, I would never catch up to him and his long legs. 

After walking for a minute along the rocky path, Liam cuts into an overgrown field with gangly stalks of wheat (at least, that's what I think they are). 

"Whenever I would get bullied or teased at school, this would be my safe haven," he admits, running the hand that isn't occupied by mine along the shafts surrounding us. "I would just run through these stalks, and it would calm me down-- if I didn't, I would try to fight the older boys, which I had no chance of winning. Then, when I got too tired to take another step, I would come here to rest."

He pushes some stalks of wheat that are in front of us out of the way to reveal a group of huge rocks clumped together. 

I race over to the boulders, climbing on top of one.

"I'm the king of the mountain!" I shout, enjoying the rush of freedom I feel; I'm even tempted to squeal like a little kid. 

"I'm afraid you're not, love," Liam says, joining me on the rocks. "I already claimed this spot ten years ago as my mountain."

"Whatever," I huff, plopping down onto the rough surface. 

There are tiny flowers peeking up through the rocks, adding a spark of life into the otherwise dull and boring gray. 

Liam and I stay on the rocks, talking about anything and everything, for what seems to be hours and hours, but only turns out to be at the most one. When the light in the sky and the sun begins to set, Liam pulls me off of the rock and onto the hard ground. 

"Are we leaving already?" I ask, disappointment clear in my voice. 

"Follow me." 

Before I even have time to react, he's gone. Just like that. I hear the wisp of him running through the stalks, but it takes me a few seconds to fully comprehend what he commanded. 

I take off in the general direction he went, listening for any signs of where he might be. 

"Liam!" I call. 

No answer. 

"Liam?!"

Again, no answer. 

I call him multiple times, but get the same ring of silence. 

What happened to him? How did I lose him so quickly?

"Liam, where are you?" I shriek, beginning to panic. 

In my frightful state, I don't pay any attention to where I'm going. All of a sudden, my body makes contact with another body, sending us onto the ground. 

"Oof," I hear. The voice is unmistakably Liam's. 

"I'm so sorry! I was getting worried and wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and--"

"It's fine, sweetheart," Liam says smoothly. "Not exactly how I would plan you'd find me, but at least you did. Besides, I like this compromising position very much." He gives me a perverted, cheeky wink. 

"Liam," I scold, slapping his chest. 

"Don't want me to lie, do you?"

"Shut up." But I let him stay in this compromising position for a few minutes, because I'm a good girlfriend. 

I sit up, pulling my hair into a pony tail when I hear a clap of thunder. 

"Liam? Did you know it was going to rain?" I question. 

"No, so let's get out of here!" 

We jump to our feet, running as fast as we can to get back to the car. Liam once again takes a hold of my hand, leading the way he knows so well. 

But we're too late. 

The rain begins pouring down and hard. Giant drops of water pound into my back, making me grip Liam's hand tighter. 

"Liam, I hate you!" I growl. I don't know if he heard me until a few seconds later a low, deep laugh erupts from his chest as he stops abruptly and turns to me. 

"What are you--"

My question is cut off by his lips on mine. The kiss is so sudden and unexpected that I almost jerk away, but he firmly places his hands on my face, keeping me steady. I finally react, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring us even closer. 

His hands slowly trail down my neck all the way to my waist. There is no lust or passionate want in our kiss that could lead to something more, just pure love. 

Now we can both cross 'kissing in the rain' off our bucket lists.


End file.
